Ein Versprechen
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Sie hatte nur eine Bitte und diese konnte er ihr nicht erfüllen und so ... war er am Ende nichts mehr als ein Beobachter, während sie versucht ihr Leben zurück zu bekommen.


**Titel:** Ein Versprechen

**Autor:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** Once Upon A Time

**Kategorie:** Drama/Familie/Romanze

**Pairing:** Ashley/Sean (Storybrooke!Cinderella/Prinz Thomas), erwähntes Mr. Gold/Belle

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnung:** Teenagerschwangerschaft, Erwähnung von Abtreibung und Adoption, Spoiler für ganze Staffel

**Inhalt:** Sie hatte nur eine Bitte und diese konnte er ihr nicht erfüllen und so ... war er am Ende nichts mehr als ein Beobachter, während sie versucht ihr Leben zurück zu bekommen.

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und die Serie gehören nicht mir, aber zumindest ist die Geschichte, die meine.

**A/N:** Ich habe eine Hassbeziehung mit Zeitformen, darum entschuldigt bitte Fehler diesbezüglich.

**Wortanzahl:** 1.465 Wörter

_  
**Ein Versprechen**

"Bitte verlass mich nicht."

Dies waren die ersten verständlichen Worte als er sie endlich weit genug beruhigt hatte. Vollkommen aufgelöst hatte er sie vorgefunden als er ihr einen Überraschungsbesuch abgestattet hatte. Nie hatte er sie so gesehen und niemals wollte er sie wieder so sehen.

Er wusste nicht was passiert war, warum sie so durcheinander war oder ihn so besorgt, ja fast ängstlich ansah, aber er wusste, er würde sie nie verlassen. Dies konnte er ihr versprechen.

Immer wieder flüsterte er ihr dies ins Ohr, während er sie beruhigend hin- und herwiegte. Leise, immer noch viel zu leise und zaghaft, erklärte sie ihm den Grund für ihre Tränen und trotz seines Schockes und Überraschung wiederholte er immer wieder seine Worte.

"Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Mach dir keine Sorgen!"

Ein Kuss besiegelte sein Versprechen ebenso wie ein Kuss vier Wochen später das Zerbrechen seines Versprechens und ihres Herzens besiegelte.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Ashley, kommst du?" Besorgt lächelnd lehnte sich Ruby gegen den Türrahmen und blickte auf ihre Freundin, die sich müde in ihrer neuen 1-Zimmer-Wohnung umsah.

Sie war heute mit Rubys Hilfe eingezogen, obwohl sie diese eigentlich nicht gebraucht hätte. Ganze fünf Kisten voll mit ihrem Besitz waren im Raum verteilt. Dies war alles, was ihr von ihrem bisherigen Leben übrig geblieben war.

Kleidung und zwei, drei Erinnerungsstücke an eine Familie, die sie verstoßen hat, und einen Liebhaber, denn sie für ihre große Liebe gehalten hatte. Dies war alles aus fast zwanzig Jahre Leben? Wie konnte ihr das nur passieren?

Erschöpft fuhr sie sich ein letztes Mal durch ihr langes, blondes Haar, bevor sie sich nach einem letzten Blick im Zimmer zu Ruby umwandte. Wenigstens sie war ihr geblieben und vielleicht wird sie ja auch bald ihr Happy End finden.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Sie hörte das Flüstern und das Tuscheln. Natürlich hörte sie es. Ob nun bei Grannys, beim Einkauf oder auf der Straße. Ein jeder zerriss sich den Mund über die ehemals unschuldige Ashley Boyd, die mit neunzehn geschwängert wurde und dann von ihrer Stiefmutter herausgeschmissen wurde nur um dann auch noch von ihrem Freund verlassen zu werden.

Storybrooke war eine Kleinstadt. Gerüchte gab es wie Sand am Meer und selbst sie hatte immer gern mit ihren Freundinnen den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch ausgetauscht, doch nun selbst in der Mitte der Gerüchteküche zu stehen... selbst die Person zu sein auf die alle hinuntersahen, war schwer.

Doch dies war nicht der Grund warum sie diesem Treffen, organisiert von ihrem_ 'liebevollen' _Beinahe-Schwiegervater, zugestimmt hatte.

Nein, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel und es ihr weh tat, so konnte sie doch all dieses Tuscheln ertragen. Wenigstens hatte sie noch Ruby. Zwar musste auch diese etwas aufpassen, da Granny nicht mehr so begeistert von ihr war, aber trotzdem half ihr Ruby, wenn es ihr möglich war. Nur durch sie hatte sie schließlich diesen Putzjob bekommen. Sie wollte ihr und dem Baby helfen. Vor allem seitdem Sean weg war, war Ruby besorgt und Ashley war dankbar dafür, doch... es machte alles noch schwerer.

Sie musste den Tatsachen in die Augen sehen. Sie war neunzehn, hatte zwar einen Highschool-Abschluss, aber weder richtige Arbeitserfahrung noch irgendeine besondere Ausbildung, keinen Freund und keine Familie, also was könnte sie einem Kind bieten?

Nichts außer Liebe, doch dies würde das Kind nicht satt bekommen. Vor allem, wenn sie den Großteil ihrer Zeit arbeiten müsste um wenigstens ein Dach über den Kopf für sie und das Kleine garantieren zu können.

Nein, ein Kind, ihr und Seans Kind, verdiente besseres. Auch wenn sie es abgeben musste, so wusste sie doch, dass es an jemanden sein würde, der dem Kind alles geben würde.

Dies war der einzige Grund und darum zögerte sie auch nicht als sie Mr. Golds Laden betrat und mit ruhiger Stimme sagte: "Mr. Gold, wegen Ihrem Angebot..."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Mr. Gold war der Piranha im Goldfischbecken von Storybrooke. Doch erschien auch er eine andere Seite zu besitzen. Sie hatte sie nie gesehen, aber es gab - _natürlich_ - auch über ihn Geschichten und Gerüchte und dies nicht nur über seine Skrupellosigkeit und 'Geschäfte.'

Nein, Geschichten über eine junge Frau, nur wenige Jahre älter als sie, die klug, schön und stets freundlich gewesen zu sein schien, doch dann unter mysteriösen Umständen verrückt geworden war, bevor sie sich am Ende umbrachte.

Belle, so hieß die junge Frau, tauchte auch heute noch ab und an in den Geschichten der Klatschbasen auf, wenn Mr. Golds Name fiel, denn er schien sie immer noch zu lieben. Die verbotene Liebesgeschichte zwischen dem Monster der Stadt und der schönen Bibliothekarin.

Auch, wenn vieles vielleicht der Fantasy der Bewohner von Storybrooke entsprungen war, so schien doch ein Körnchen Wahrheit drin zu stecken, und war so genauso ein Grund Mr. Golds Angebot in Betracht zu ziehen wie die Geschichte über Bae, Golds verschwundenen Sohn.

Er suchte immer noch nach ihm, hatte Granny ihr erzählt. Sie habe ein Gespräch von Mr. Gold und dem Sheriff gehört, doch auch sie wusste nicht mehr.

Aber er war ein armer Junge, hatte Granny gesagt. Mit einem Vater wie Mr. Gold, wie könnte es da anders sein? Sie hatte gefragt, ob Gold sich nicht gut um das Kind gekümmert hat.

Nein, nein, hatte Granny erwidert. Er gab dem Jungen alles, was er sich wünschte, doch sie schienen einander nicht zu verstehen.

So wie du und Ruby also, war ihre Antwort gewesen, bevor Granny sie zurück an die Arbeit scheuchte.

Doch diese Szene ließ sie nicht los und auch heute noch hatte sie die Worte im Kopf, obwohl sie die Entscheidung schon vor langem getroffen hatte. Es gab nun kein Zurück mehr. Die Entscheidung war getroffen und der Vertrag unterschrieben.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Fast fünf Monate waren vergangen seitdem sie Sean gebeten hatte sie nicht zu verlassen. So viel hatte sich inzwischen verändert und bald waren auch diese Veränderungen Vergangenheit.

Sie hatte Sean gebeten sie nicht im Stich zu lassen. Sie wollte ihn nur an ihrer Seite haben, doch am Ende hatte er sich doch gegen sie - gegen ihr _Baby_ - entschieden.

Anstatt seine Hände auf ihrem gewölbten Bauch zu spüren, lagen nur ihre eigenen darauf und nur sie konnte fühlen wie kräftig die Tritte ihrer Kleinen oder ihres Kleinen waren.

Kein Arztbesuch, keins ihrer Hungergelüste noch eine ihrer Schwangerschaftsbeschwerden wurden durch ihn erleichtert. Anstatt ihn an ihrer Seite zu haben, spürte sie immer nur seinen Blick auf sich, wenn sie in der Stadt unterwegs war, und er an der Seite seines Vaters verweilte.

Sie wünschte sich, es würde endlich aufhören weh zu tun, dass er sich gegen sie und das Baby entschieden hatte, aber dies würde genauso wenig passieren wie sich ihr Wunsch die Zeit zurückzudrehen erfüllen würde.

Passiert war passiert und Schmerz war Schmerz. Mit beiden Sachen musste sie leben. Vielleicht wäre es einfacher, wenn sie Sean nicht verstehen würde, doch sie tat es. Sie tat es nur zu gut.

Sie waren gerade mal neunzehn Jahre alt. Sie waren noch nicht bereit für ein Kind und anders als er konnte sie nicht fliehen. Nein, eher sie wollte nicht fliehen. Sie hatte sich über Abtreibungen informiert und hatte sogar schon einen Termin gehabt, aber am Ende konnte sie es einfach nicht tun.

Sie hatte geahnt, dass sie ohne Halt und Hilfe ihrer Stieffamilie enden würde, doch immer war in ihren Vorstellungen Sean an ihrer Seite gewesen. Doch dann hatte er die Wahrheit herausgefunden und hatte sich trotz seines Versprechens gegen sie und für seinen Vater entschiedenen. Dies bedeutete jedoch nicht, dass sie sich gegen ihr gemeinsames Baby entscheiden musste. Selbst, wenn sie es nicht selbst aufziehen kann, so wird sie zumindest dafür sorgen, dass es ihm an nichts fehlen wird. Dies war das Einzige, was sie ihm (oder ihr) geben konnte.

Egal, ob sie dafür einen Pakt mit dem Teufel eingehen musste.

Egal, dass sie sich selbst dadurch verletzte wie es nie möglich erschien.

Ihr Baby war das Wichtigste auf der Welt für sie und alles andere spielte keine Rolle mehr.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Er beobachtete sie. Natürlich beobachtete er sie. Was anderes blieb ihm auch gar nicht mehr übrig seitdem er so feige gewesen war. Anstatt zu ihm und ihrem gemeinsamen Kind zu stehen, hatte er sich dem Willen seines Vaters gebeugt und hatte so das verloren, was er am meisten wollte.

Obwohl sie beide noch so jung waren, war er sich sicher, dass sie es geschafft hätten. Sie hätten eine Familie sein können. Er hätte sie zu jedem Arztbesuch begleitet, mit ihr zusammen ein Zuhause für sie drei aufgebaut und sie wären glücklich gewesen.

Doch all das hatte er durch seine Feigheit verloren und nun konnte er nur noch von außen zusehen wie Ashley versuchte wieder ihr Leben in den Griff zu bekommen.

Ein Leben ohne ihn und ihr gemeinsames Kind und alles nur, weil er ein simples Versprechen nicht halten konnte...

_"Bitte verlass mich nicht."_

_"Niemals. Das verspreche ich dir."_

Ende


End file.
